


Dear Little Sister

by Anonymous



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Kidnapping, Murder, Sexual Assault, Sibling Bonding, Taming the Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saito Sejima has been killing for years and getting away with it. Upon discovering the whereabouts of his father's mistress and the child she gave birth to, he sets his sights on his half-sister.
Relationships: Sagan Iris/Sejima Saito
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Dear Little Sister

When he was just ten years old, Saito learned that his father was having an affair. His mother lay in bed every day, stricken with a terrible illness that allowed her to leave the house very rarely. It was so easy for his father to carry on in secret and do things behind his wife’s back. One day, Saito had seen his father leave the mansion and he gone to the front door, expecting to see his father get into the car but instead he walked down the long driveway, all the way up to the gate. Saito had slipped out, unnoticed by the servants, and concealed himself behind a tree. The gate opened and someone came in. It was a woman. Her long, pink hair fluttered around her shoulders and she had a radiant smile on her face. He caught a glimpse of eyes that matched the clear sky. The woman had walked alongside his father all the way to the back of the property, to the little corner surrounded by tall trees and bushes. In the centre of that spot sat a veranda. Saito crouched behind a bush and watched as his father kissed the woman. He didn’t even feel shocked to see his father kissing a woman who wasn’t his mother. In fact, he felt nothing at all.

That wasn’t the last time the woman showed up. Whenever his father went to the gate, Saito would hide near the veranda, feeling a perverse pleasure in witnessing his father’s dirty little secret. His pitiful mother had no idea that her husband was cheating behind her back as she lay in bed wasting away. He imagined the servants had to know but presumably they were remaining loyal to their master.

After two years of watching his father’s clandestine activities, Saito noticed something about the woman. Her stomach had swelled visibly since the last time he had seen her, but her arms and legs were as slender as ever. Perhaps the woman had fallen pregnant. His lips twisted in a sneer. So, he would be getting a little half brother or sister, would he? He hoped that the baby wasn’t going to be coming into his home. Saito liked it the way it was. His father paid no attention to him, his mother lay in bed all day, the servants just went about their own business and only acknowledged him when they wanted him out of the way. That was how he preferred it. The less fuss and noise he had to deal with, the better.

It was shortly after he noticed the woman’s pregnancy that Saito’s mother passed away. As Saito held onto her cold hand, gazing at her peaceful face, he found himself wishing he had been there to see the moment of death, wondering what it had been like. How did someone look and sound when their life was slipping away from their body? Once his mother was gone, Saito never saw the woman again. His father seemed to grow even more cold and distant. Saito was relieved. He had feared that the mistress might come to move into the house but no, his quiet, undisturbed life was able to continue as normal.

At the age of thirteen, Saito discovered what it felt like to take a life. A stray cat had wandered into their yard, meowing loudly. Its lean body was covered from head to toe in matted fur. Saito carried the cat into a shed and placed it down. He raised a hammer over his head and brought it down, hearing a sharp crack as it impacted with the cat’s skull. Blood sprayed out, painting his face with scarlet speckles. A grin stretched across his face and he raised the hammer again, his laughter joining the thuds and cracks of the hammer as it smashed into flesh and bone.

As thrilling as it had been, something was missing. Saito would capture various small animals and delight in torturing them and bringing an end to their lives, but he still felt empty. No matter how many of these creatures he slaughtered, his appetite remained unsatisfied.

The opportunity came when he was fourteen years old. A girl in his class came up to him and confessed. Saito had never spoken to anyone in school if he could help it, preferring to keep to himself, so it came as a surprise that someone should notice him. Perhaps it was his looks that had attracted her, he supposed. With his long, blond hair, green eyes and handsome face, it was inevitable that he might attract someone. Saito was about to reject her at first. Love was not something that interested him. Then he realised. This was the chance he had been waiting for.

There was an unused barn on the edge of the property with a trapdoor leading to a basement. Saito had been using it to store things and to spend time by himself when he wanted complete privacy. Nobody else had ever gone there in all that time. It was perfect.

“Alright. I’ll go out with you,” Saito had said, seeing the girl’s face transform in a brilliant smile. “But on one condition. We must keep this private. My father is very well known and he’s quite particular about what I do as it could impact his career, you see.”

The girl seemed a little put off by this but nodded anyway.

Saito invited her around to his home at a time when he knew his father would be away on a business trip. He led the girl to the barn. She was puzzled by this, questioning why they did not go into the mansion. When Saito opened the trapdoor, she backed away, her eyes darting from side to side.

“Actually, you know what,” she said, her words coming out in a rush. “Maybe I’ll just go home.”

The girl turned around but Saito dashed at her and knocked her to the floor. A scream burst from her throat. He rolled her over onto her back and pinned her arms down. She writhed and bucked, letting out several frantic whimpers. Saito stared at her face, committing the sight of those fear filled eyes to memory. Grinning, he brought his hands to her neck and squeezed. Tight. He felt the rigidity of the bones in her neck, pressing against his clenched hands. Her eyes bulged and she flapped her mouth like a fish. He watched her face turn red, then purple. Then she was no longer struggling. It was all over far too soon.

It was the greatest joy he had ever experienced in his life. He panted heavily, tongue hanging over his grinning lips, his eyes gleaming. His cock bulged, creating a tent in his pants. Slowly, he took his hands from the dead girl’s neck and looked at them, a laugh bursting from his throat. He threw his head back, his laughter growing even louder.

Saito lifted the limp body and tossed it down the trapdoor. He would observe the corpse for a while and when the time was right, he would bury her, but for now he was content to admire his handiwork.

Sometime after that, Saito approached another girl and invited her to the mansion. She agreed so easily. This time, she went willingly down the trapdoor. As she looked around, wrinkling her face at the strange smell, Saito looped a rope around her neck.

The next kill was a jogger running through the woods near his home, early one morning. Saito lay in wait behind a tree. When a woman came running along the path, he lunged out and tackled her. Pinning her to the floor, he thrust the knife into her writhing body over and over until she grew still.

Over the years, Saito killed and killed. He would read the newspapers for articles about the killings and disappearances. They were looking for the killer, but Saito was careful not to leave any clues. He would keep on killing and they would never find him.

One day, Saito was passing by the door to his father’s office. The door was slightly ajar, and he peered through the crack. His father sat at his desk, holding a photograph. Saito caught a flash of pink hair. It reminded him of that woman. He watched his father open a drawer and take out a thick envelope which he stuffed the photograph into.

After his father had gone out, Saito slipped into the office and took the envelope from the drawer. He pulled out a bundle of photographs and leafed through them, seeing a baby gradually transform into a teenage girl. On the back of the pictures was a name and an age. The most recent one was labelled ‘Iris, age 18’.

Iris. So that was the name of that mistress’s child, his half-sister, was it? Saito stared intently at the photograph, his body tingling as he imagined what it might be like to wrap his hands around her neck, to feel her soft flesh rubbing against his as he squeezed her throat, to watch the life fade from her eyes. He replaced the envelope and reached for the address book on the desk, leafing through it until he found the name of the mistress. Saito had overheard her name during the conversations he used to eavesdrop on all those years ago. There she was, Manaka Iwai, and her address was listed too. Saito copied the address down.

“We’ll be seeing each other soon, sister,” he whispered. The paper with the address shook like a leaf clasped between his trembling fingers.

A few days later, his father had set off on a business trip. In the evening, Saito drove away from the mansion, heading out to the house where his father’s mistress lived. He brought the car to a stop a short distance away and quickly made his way across the street to the house. Clad entirely in black, it was easy enough to conceal himself within the darkness.

Saito slipped through the gate and veered around the perimeter of the garden, crouching low to the ground and keeping close to the wall. He caught a glimpse of Manaka through the kitchen window, her arms moving in a rapid, jerking motion as she looked straight down. Probably doing the dishes, he supposed. With slow, careful steps, Saito approached the back door to the house and gave it a twist, holding his breath as he did so. To his delight, the door yielded to a push. How careless, he thought, it was already dark, and that stupid woman hadn’t thought to lock the doors. No problem for him of course, it just made his task even easier. He crept forward, slinking through the hall and taking great care not to make even the tiniest sound when his feet hit the floorboards. When he reached the kitchen, Manaka was still standing over the sink, furiously scrubbing at a food encrusted plate with a sponge. Saito ran his tongue over his lips as he reached for the knife tucked away in his belt. He crouched, preparing to spring, his entire body tingling with anticipation. At last, here it was, his chance to carry out the kill. With a swift and steady movement, his agile legs carried him across the kitchen in just a few steps, and there he stood right behind that woman, his father’s mistress.

“Huh?” Manaka gave a start, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the reflection in the window. By the time she realised someone was there behind her, his gloved hand had already clamped over her mouth, stifling her cry. Saito pulled her head back, catching a glimpse of her upturned face. She started to struggle, a muffled whimper issuing from her throat. Lifting the knife over his head, Saito gazed at her face, committing the image of her terrified visage to memory. The irises of Manaka’s eyes shrank down, pupils fixed on the knife hanging over her, its serrated edge glinting as it reflected the kitchen light. Saito swung the knife down in an arc toward her chest. The sharp blade sank into her flesh as smoothly as a hot knife slicing through butter. He pushed the knife in even deeper until he felt the tip scrape against bone. A fierce jolt travelled through her writhing body and she stiffened in his hold. With a sharp yank, Saito wrenched out the knife. A slick, sucking sound accompanied the blade as it came away from her flesh. Blood ran down the edge and dripped off, decorating the kitchen tiles with scarlet splotches.

Saito’s mouth twisted in a grin as he held the knife up to the light, watching the drops fall off one by one, listening keenly to the splats as they hit the floor. Manaka twisted like a snake in his grip yet again, her fingers prying at the hand over her mouth while her stifled moans filtered through his fingers. Saito swung the knife down again, thrusting it through her rib cage. She went stiff again, arching her back. He repeated the movement, extracting the knife and thrusting it into her chest over and over. Blood gushed forth from her gaping wounds, soaking into her blouse and skirt, drizzling down her legs in scarlet rivers and finally pooling on the floor around her feet. Manaka’s hands slackened and fell away. Her arms swung like pendulums at her sides. Saito lowered the knife, panting, his body heaving with every breath he expelled. He bent his legs, lowering her body to the floor. Manaka’s glassy eyes stared straight up at the ceiling. Her face was frozen, mouth wide open as if trying to scream. Blood thrummed through his tingling body, set afire by the thrill of the kill, filling his ears with its joyful roar. He clapped a hand over his mouth to hold back the laugh bubbling inside of his chest. It was not over yet. Oh yes, this one he was looking forward to even more. That woman had merely been the appetiser and now it was time for the main course.

“I’m coming, my dear sister,” Saito whispered, his grinning lips parting to reveal rows of shining white teeth. He turned on the tap, holding the knife under running water until the blood was rinsed away, then slipped it back into his belt. This time, he was going to use his bare hands. It would be so much more personal, much more intimate. Weaving his way through the house, he pulled off the gloves, tingling with anticipation at the thought of feeling her bare skin against his while he watched the life fade out of her eyes. The distant strains of music reached his ears, leading him up the stairs, guiding him to a door decorated with stickers. A placard hung on a nail, labelled ‘Iris’s Room’. How cutesy, he thought. Saito turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack, peering in. There she stood in the centre of the room with her back to the door, waving her arms in the air as her body gyrated. Saito stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself.

Iris gave a twirl and her eyes met with Saito’s. She came to a sudden stop, lips parting slightly, just staring at him as she struggled to comprehend the situation. Saito wasn’t going to give her time to react. He sprang forward, moving swiftly like a cat, and latched his hands around her slender neck. Her mouth opened wider, a startled squeak slipping from her throat. He pushed his thumbs into her windpipe with just a little pressure, leaving her enough room for air, and leaned in so close that he could feel her breath on his skin.

“Hello, sister. How nice to finally meet you,” Saito purred, relishing the close up view of her wide eyes, sky blue irises shrunken down in the centre of a vast white expanse. Just having his hands clasped around that soft neck, feeling the warmth of her flesh while her pulse beat frantically within, it was such a wonderful feeling. “I’ve been waiting so long for this day.” Running his tongue over his lips, he chuckled, slowly tightening his grip, squeezing harder, watching for that flash of terror in her eyes as she realised that she was going to die.

“No!” With a garbled cry, Iris clutched at Saito’s wrists, digging her nails into his skin. She kicked at him, her body twisting and turning. “Mom! Mom! Help!”

Saito chuckled again. Oh, how delightful it was to see the fear on her face as she began fighting for her life. To him, there was no greater joy than to see someone at the moment of their murder, when all hope was lost for them. He pulled Iris over to her bed and slammed her down onto it, hearing the bounce of squeaking springs.

“Sorry, but Mommy isn’t going to be able to help you.” Saito dug his thumbs into the clavicle below her chin, tightly interlocking his fingers at the back of her neck. Iris’s legs kicked up into the air while she thrashed underneath him, prying at his hands. “It’s all over for you, you poor little bastard child.” Sneering, he tightened his grip, further constricting her windpipe and closing off the last of what breath she had.

Iris choked and gasped, her mouth opening wide, begging for air. Her tongue slowly protruded over her lower lip. Saito moaned, ecstasy surging through every pore of his body, clasping his hands even tighter around her throat, his knuckles whitening from the effort of choking his little sister. The whites of Iris’s bulging eyes flashed as they rolled in their sockets, capillaries bursting and dying them red. She tried to slip her fingers beneath his hands, raking her nails over the skin of her neck in the process.

Saito’s mouth stretched in a manic grin. He watched her face redden with gleaming eyes. “Oh, yes, that’s it, struggle, you little bitch! Struggle! Show me how desperate you are to live!” Laughter flowed out of his throat. Her gurgles and rasps were like music to his ears. Rivers of drool oozed over her cyanotic lips, giving her the impression of a dog. His cock, engorged with blood, pressed against his pants.

Iris’s hazy, shimmering eyes focused on his, tears slipping from the corners, and her lips slowly flapped open and shut. Saito wondered what it was she was trying to say. He leaned in, lightly brushing his lips over hers. “Goodbye, my dear little sister.” Her hands slackened and fell away, dropping on either side of her head. He drew back and looked at her purple face. The light was fading out of her dull eyes. Saito grunted, increasing the pressure, pouring his strength into strangling the remaining life of her prone body. She was almost dead. That thought brought with it a pang.

It almost felt like a shame to have to kill her. This was his little sister, his flesh and blood, and he was squeezing away her life. Saito wondered what it would have been like if he had got to know her. Just what was the girl who shared his father’s blood like? He found himself seized in the grip of sudden curiosity.

“Hmph.” Saito relaxed his grip and took away his cramping hands, leaving deep, white grooves ringing Iris’s neck. Blood slowly flowed back, turning them deep red. “I think I’ll let you live a bit longer after all.” He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hurried downstairs, carrying her out of the house. There was rope in the trunk of his car which he used to secure her arms and legs. He slammed down the lid, sealing her in the trunk, then got behind the wheel and drove the car away from the house where his father’s mistress lay in a pool of blood, her body growing cold.

Once he was back in the grounds of his home, Saito drove the car up to the barn. He popped open the trunk. Iris jerked her head up at the sudden presence of light. She twitched and let out a cough, her wide eyes fixating on him. Saito hauled her out and carried her off into the barn. Iris moaned, feebly kicking her tied legs. Her body vibrated with yet another cough. Saito tossed her onto the floor and lifted a trapdoor. Making his way down the wooden steps, he hauled Iris down after him and carried her over to a bare cot in the corner of the room, his feet crunching on the straw strewn out over the floor. A stench of ammonia wafted from the empty bucket in another corner, mingling with the faint scent of blood. The mattress squeaked under the weight of Iris’s body being dumped on it.

Iris turned her fearful eyes on Saito. “What are you going to do to me?” Her voice came out a hoarse rasp.

“I haven’t decided yet, my dear little sister.” Saito ran his fingers along the curve of Iris’s cheek and jaw. “I had every intention of strangling you to death back there, but something made me take my hands away from your throat. Hmm. Let’s call it curiosity, shall we?”

Iris coughed again, shrinking back from his touch. “Why are you calling me your sister? I don’t have any siblings.”

“Oh, that’s what you think, isn’t it? But you don’t know your daddy, do you? Well, guess what, your father is mine as well, a worthless man who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants even though he was married. He had a mistress, you see, your whore of a mother.”

Iris gritted her teeth. “Don’t talk about my mom like that!”

Saito closed a hand around her bruised throat, lightly pressing his thumb into her larynx. “Don’t forget I could kill you at any time, you little bitch.”

Iris stiffened, her eyes welling with tears. “Please,” she whispered. “Just let me go. Is my mom okay? You didn’t hurt my mom, did you?”

Saito leaned in and shifted his hand from her neck to her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek. “Your mother is dead. I stabbed her. Many times. With a knife.”

An agonised wail tore its way out of Iris’s throat. “No! No… no… Mom!” She curled up, continuing to wail as tears started to pour down her cheeks. “Mommy… Mommy…!”

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Saito went back up the steps. He could still hear Iris’s frantic sobbing through the closed trapdoor. How pitiful. Maybe it would have been more merciful to kill her after all, but what did he know of mercy?

When he returned with a bottle of water, Iris was sitting on the side of the bed, gazing down with her still tied hands in her lap. As she raised his head, he saw her puffy eyes and blotchy red face. “Here you go. I imagine your throat must hurt quite a bit.”

Iris eyed the bottle, frown lines creasing her brow, then with a hesitant movement she took it from her hand. She held onto it, just staring at the bottle. “Why did you have to kill my mom? She was so nice and kind, she was always helping people, always smiling…” Her face crumpled and she hunched over, her shoulders trembling.

“That whore fucked my father, you know?” Saito sat on the edge of the bed. “While my mother lay ill in bed, he was seeing her right on the grounds of this house, under her nose. She never had any idea of what he was doing. My father never even paid any attention to me. He doesn’t even care that I exist. But he had eyes for that whore alright.”

“Stop it,” Iris choked out. “Stop calling her that. She had a name. Manaka.”

“I honestly don’t care what her name is. Besides, she was in my way. Ever since I saw those pictures of you in my father’s desk drawer, I dreamed about the day I would come to you and strangle the life from your body.” Saito leaned in, stroking Iris’s hair and brushing his lips over her ear. “Who knows, maybe I’ll kill you at some point. But for now, I would like to get to know my dear little sister better.”

Iris shivered. Screwing the cap off the bottle, she tilted her head back and took a gulp of the water. “Your father had pictures of me?”

“Oh yes, a photograph for every year of your life. I was so enchanted by your pretty face and your beautiful neck. All I could think about was squeezing it, of watching those blue eyes of yours bulge.” Saito put a hand to her face, running it down and stroking a thumb over the groove below her chin.

“You’re sick,” Iris hissed through clenched teeth. “There’s something seriously wrong with you. How many people have you killed?”

“How many? Hm.” Saito rubbed his chin. “Maybe twenty, twenty-five by now? I’ve killed them in so many ways. Stabbing, strangling, shooting, beating their heads in with rocks. It’s such a wonderful thing, watching the moment a person’s life leaves their body.”

“Oh my god,” Iris whispered, forcing back the lump in her throat. She took another gulp. “So, who is my father?”

“So Sejima. He’s a congressman, and rich and famous to boot. I don’t know if you’ve heard of him.”

Iris shook her head. “I don't really pay any attention to politics. Mom always said it was a one-night stand and she had no idea who the father was.”

Saito’s laughter filled the room. “So, she thought that sounded better than having an affair with a rich and famous man whose wife was slowly dying of illness?” He made a derisive noise. “Of course, I suppose it would have been bad for my father if the news of him having a mistress got out. He probably bought her silence.”

Iris remained quiet for a while, sipping at her water, and letting out an occasional cough. Finally, she spoke again, in a tremulous voice. “And you? What’s your name?”

“Saito.” 

"I see." 

A long silence followed before Saito spoke again. "You kind of have a strange name, don't you? It's not even Japanese."

"Ah. Yeah. Hitomi... that's my mom's best friend, came up with it apparently."

"Right." Saito slowly exhaled. He gazed at her, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "I don't get it at all."

"Hm?" Her eyes shifted toward him.

"That shitty old man barely even acknowledges that I exist and yet he’s keeping pictures of his bastard daughter in his desk drawer.”

“I swear, I don’t know him at all. I’ve never met him. I never heard of him before today,” Iris whispered.

“Oh, I believe you, don’t worry.” Saito rose from the bed. “It’s getting late now so let’s talk more tomorrow, shall we? Good night, dear sister.” Switching off the light, Iris was plunged into darkness. Saito closed the trapdoor on her, sliding the bolt in place with a loud scrape. He walked away from the barn, grinning as he thought of what was to come tomorrow. Oh yes, he was so very looking forward to having some fun with her.

The next morning, Saito prepared breakfast, slipping some toast and an apple into a brown paper bag. He took the food to Iris, along with some bottles of water. Iris was lying down on her cot when he came down the steps.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Saito approached the bed. “I brought you breakfast. You must be hungry.”

Iris sat up, her brow furrowing. “I don’t understand. Why are you feeding me?”

Saito knelt on the floor to get a good look at her pale face. The bruises ringing her neck had changed colour to a mottled grey. “Because I’m going to keep you alive for a while. I told you, I want to get to know my dear sister. I could just have murdered you back in your home, you know. Left you there to be found along with your dead mother.”

Iris bit on her lower lip, her eyes suddenly glistening. She took the offered bag and took out a slice of buttered toast. Saito sat back, watching her eat her breakfast with a calm smile on his face. Soon enough, she had finished and washed it all down with some water. “All done? Good. So, you’re eighteen now, aren’t you? College or high school?”

“I’m still in high school.” Iris spoke in a weak, quiet voice. “I’m starting college in…” She trailed off, casting her eyes downward.

“I see. I see. Haven’t really had a chance to start your adult life yet, have you? Still living a carefree life. Dancing away in that pretty pink and girly room of yours. You like dancing?” In response to his question, Iris nodded. “I bet you’re one of those popular girls at school, aren’t you, the ones with lots of friends who are always posting on social media. Do you have a boyfriend?” Iris shook her head. “Come on, why don’t you talk more?”

“My throat hurts. And why should I talk to the man who murdered my mom?”

“Ah, but don’t forget your situation here.” Saito stood and walked over to Iris, clasping her face between his hands. He leaned in, staring deeply into her azure eyes. “I control your life now. If you bore me, maybe I’ll just kill you after all. That would be a shame. I want to know all about my baby sister.” He ran his hands down to her shoulders, along her trembling arms, and then to her breasts. Iris gasped and jerked back, gritting her teeth. Her eyes flashed with disgust.

“Don’t touch me!”

Saito narrowed his eyes. “What did you say to me?”

Iris froze, her face becoming a mask of terror. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She ducked her head.

“Now that’s more like it.” Saito gripped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “I’m so sorry, my dear big brother. Say it.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry, my dear big brother.”

“Apology accepted, my dear sister.” Saito pushed her down onto the bed and unbuttoned her jeans.

Iris whimpered. “Oh, God. Please. No. Don’t do this. You’re my brother.”

“I’ve never seen a woman’s naked body before.” Saito slid the jeans down Iris’s legs. He removed her sneakers, then pulled the jeans off completely, leaving her legs bare.

“Never?”

“Never. I always killed them before we got anywhere.” Saito ran his hands along the inside of Iris’s legs, stroking her bare thighs. A shiver ran through her as he rubbed his thumb close to the lining of her pristine white panties, eyeing the strands of curly pink hair peeking out. “What do we have here?” Slipping his fingers into the hem of her panties, he eased them down, exposing the fleshy lips surrounded by a nest of golden strands. “Mm. It’s so enticing, getting a look at my little sister’s body.”

Iris’s breath whistled through clenched teeth.

Pushing her shirt up to her shoulders, his hands roamed around her upper chest, exploring her slender curves, and caressing her creamy flesh. He pulled her bra away, revealing the fleshy mounds hidden within. A shiver ran through Iris’s body as one of her nipples was pinched between finger and thumb. Saito slowly rubbed the rosy tip, gazing at it like it was something he was seeing for the first time.

“Tell me,” Saito whispered, leaning over her. “Have you ever had a boyfriend before?”

Iris shook her head in response.

“Fancy that, someone as pretty as you. Then again, people say I’m handsome and I’ve never even done it. Not that I’ve ever wanted to.” Saito leaned back, scrutinising his sister’s nude body. “Perhaps it will be different this time. I want to get close to you, dear sister. I want to know you. After all, you are my family.”

“You’re not my family!” Iris sobbed out. “You’re a murdering creep!”

“Shh. Don’t anger me, dear sister.” Saito clutched her breasts, digging his fingers and thumbs deep into her flesh. He pressed harder until he heard her let out a pained yelp. Leaning in, he stuck his tongue out, running it over one of the rosy peaks. Iris bit down on her lower lip, her face screwing up. Saito lifted his head and eyed the moist tip then blew. He felt a shiver run through her body. “Hm. That got a reaction. Let’s try the other one.” Taking the other nipple into his mouth, he gently sucked at it. A soft whimper reached his ears. He continued to lick and slurp it, teasing it with his tongue, then blew as hard as he could upon it. Iris arched her back, grinding her teeth. Her eyes were tightly screwed shut.

“Why fight it, dear sister? Just give in.” Saito ran a hand down her body, slipping it between Iris’s legs and rubbing her clit. He rolled it between his finger and thumb, caressing it gently. Iris writhed like a snake, a soft whimper issuing from her throat. His thumb grazed over her labia, caressing the tufts of pink hair nestled between her legs.

“Please,” Iris moaned. “Please stop.” A tear slid from her eye, running down her cheek.

“I’ve watched a lot of porn, you know. Learned a bit. Tried to make myself feel something, but it just didn’t compare to killing.” Saito leaned in and pressed his lips to Iris’s, savouring the taste of his little sister’s round, soft lips in a hungry kiss. His fingers found her opening and slipped into her valley, running around her moist walls. He kissed her harder, enough to bruise her lips, and slipped his fingers back and forth in a continuous motion, coating them in her vaginal juices. Iris writhed beneath him, a moan rumbling in her throat. His thumb rested on her clit, rubbing furiously against it. Iris was thrashing beneath him and kicking her legs, her moans growing even louder and more frantic. Saito pulled his face back, gazing into her half-opened eyes. A deep flush stained her cheeks a vivid pink.

Bringing his lips to the side of her neck, Saito nuzzled her soft flesh with fervent kisses, pushing as many fingers as he could into her wet pussy, thrusting them as far as they could do. Pumping his wrist, he rapidly thrust his fingers back and forth. Iris’s loud moans resounded in her ears.

“So, you really are enjoying this. You’re just as much a whore as your mother,” Saito breathed into her ear.

“No. No,” Iris gasped out. “I’m not. You’re making me… my body…”

“Let’s see what happens if I do this.” Saito drew back and buried his face between her legs. Clutching her thighs, he took her clit between his lips and sucked away at the little bud of flesh, slathering it with his wet tongue. Iris arched her back with a cry. Bringing his tongue further down, he thrust it into her opening, running it around the rim and lapping up the juices from her damp walls. Even more impassioned cries reached his ears. Iris’s body coiled and stretched, dancing the dance of ecstasy. Her eyes were screwed shut and she clasped her hands tightly, digging her nails into her palms.

“Please!” Iris screamed. “I can’t take any more! Stop!” Her voice reached an even higher pitch as she arched her back. Her juices flowed, soaking into Saito’s thrusting tongue. He lapped them up with a thick, slurping noise. Rearing his head up, he took in the view of his sister panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Two damp streaks ran from the corners of her eyes. She stared up through half-closed eyes, her lips slightly parted.

Saito loomed into her field of view licking her juices from his fingers. “You moaned like a whore.”

Iris closed her eyes, sobbing quietly.

“That was a nice little appetiser.” Saito grasped her jaw. Iris tasted a metallic tang on his lips as he kissed her. “But let’s take it slow. I want to take my time in getting to know you, dear little sister.”

Iris didn’t speak a word or even look at him. Saito left her alone in the room, barely clothed. He withdrew to the mansions. If he disappeared for too long, the servants might wonder about his absence and he couldn’t risk that. It was a miracle they hadn’t learned of his doings.

At lunchtime, Saito brought a sandwich, banana, and packet of crisps to the room. Iris had redressed herself and sat on the bed, hugging her legs to her chest. Saito placed the food down next to her and she snatched up the sandwich, gobbling voraciously.

“Hungry?”

“You didn’t give me very much for breakfast.”

“I see. I’ll bring you something better next time.” Saito reached out to stroke her hair, keeping his gaze on her as she chomped on the food. “I should keep you as comfortable as possible while you’re a guest in my home.” He sniffed, detecting the foul stench wafting from the corner of the room. “Oh yes, I’d better clean that up.”

“You have some nerve saying you’ll keep me comfortable when you’re making me do my business in a bucket.”

“Sorry, princess, but I couldn’t very well get a toilet installed in here now, could I? You’ll just have to make do. Besides, surely it’s better than dead?”

Iris pressed her lips together, then picked up the crisps and munched away in silence. After a while, she spoke. “What was your mother like?”

“My mother? I hardly remember her at all, she was always lying in bed, and even when she was up, she was so frail, she could hardly even speak. The servants had to take care of me. As long as I was out of the way, my father didn’t care what I was up to.”

“I see,” Iris murmured. “You didn’t have any other siblings?”

“Not at all.”

“It must have been lonely.”

“Lonely?” Saito repeated, surprise creeping into his tone. He had never even thought about his life that way? Was he neglected? Yes, now that he thought about it, he supposed he was. Starved of attention too. His mother was too ill to pay attention to him and his father barely acknowledged his existence. He never even had anyone he could actually call a friend. “I suppose so, but I never longed for attention. As far as everyone left me alone, I was just fine.”

“But did you really never want attention?” Iris’s voice trembled. “Didn’t anyone ever hug you or tell you that they loved you?”

“Not at all.” Saito sniffed. “I’ve never yearned for love or affection. Girls would come and ask me out, but I wasn’t interested in love. Sometimes, I turned them down. Other times, though? I lured them to their deaths. They were such naïve fools, following me like lambs to the slaughter.”

“I pity you.”

“Pity?” Saito echoed, getting to his feet. He stared down at his little sister incredulously. “You actually pity me?”

Iris raised her head, meeting his gaze, and inclined her head in a tentative nod.

This girl, it almost felt as if she was looking down on him, seeing him nothing more than a weak and pitiable creature. A searing anger roiled inside of him, making him clench his hands. For a second, he was seized by the desire to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze until her eyeballs popped out. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and waited for his anger to abate, taking several deep breaths as he did so.

Without another word, Saito swung around and marched out of the room, locking the trapdoor behind him. He returned to his room and remained there for hours, his irritation continuing to boil away.

That evening, Saito came back with a bowl of soup and some bread. Iris dipped her bread into the soup, watching him with a furrowed brow.

“Did I make you angry?”

“Forget about it,” Saito hissed, narrowing his eyes. “Just eat your dinner.”

“I’m sorry.” Iris plunged her spoon in and blew on the hot soup. “I just want to understand you.”

Saito raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching in a smile. “Oh, really? Do you want to get to know me better as well?”

Iris’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. “You know, I’ve always hated being an only child. I always wished Mom would give me a sibling, but she never did. I used to fantasise about having an older brother. A kind, warm older brother who would hold my hand and play with me. Maybe if my mom had stayed with your dad, if I had been allowed to see him and come to your house, you could have been the older brother I dreamed of.”

Saito felt his throat clogging up at her words. Just what was this? What the hell was this girl making him feel? He had no idea what to even think of this. Still, what would it have been like? How would he have felt holding his baby sister in his arms, watching her grow up, playing with her and seeing her smile?

“It’s too late for that now,” Saito muttered. He picked up the bucket and went to empty it. When he came back, Iris had finished her dinner. Taking the spoon and empty bowl, he returned to the mansion.

The next day, Saito brought Iris croissants for breakfast, filled with jam and butter. He stood over her, watching while she devoured the flaky pastry. “Are you bored?”

Iris raised her head, frowning. Her mouth was rimmed with specks of jam. “What kind of question is that? You locked me in here with nothing.” Lowering her eyes, she sighed. “I just want to go home.” Not another word was spoken after that.

Leaving Iris alone, Saito decided to go out to the store. He needed to get some groceries, and it wouldn’t hurt to check the newspapers either. As soon as he entered the store and approached the newspaper rack, a smiling face jumped out at him. ‘WOMAN MURDERED IN HOME, TEENAGE DAUGHTER MISSING’ read the headline. Saito picked up the newspaper, his lips curving at the corners. He got the groceries and took them to the counter along with the newspaper.

In the afternoon, Saito came to Iris, carrying some plastic bags, as well as a paper bag containing her lunch. He dropped them down onto the bed.

“Huh? What’s this?” Iris turned her questioning gaze on him.

“Lunch, and some books to keep you occupied. Thought you might fancy some reading material. Here’s today’s paper by the way.” Saito took the folded newspaper that was tucked in his arm and dropped it on Iris’s lap.

Iris unfolded the paper and let out a sharp gasp. She clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god… Mom… oh, Mom!” Squeezing her eyes shut, she hugged the newspaper to her chest and began to wail.

Saito watched her, tilting his head. “Why do you cry so much?”

“Huh?” Iris gave him an incredulous look. “Because my mom’s dead! You killed her!” Tears spilled from her eyes, coursing down her cheeks.

“Hmm. Death makes people sad, does it.” Saito gazed at her with a blank expression. “It’s not something I understand.”

Iris slowly shook her head. Her lower lip trembled. “Didn’t you…” Her voice hitched between sobs. “Didn’t you feel anything when your own mother died?”

“Hmm.” Saito rubbed his chin. “I suppose I was disappointed.”

“Disappointed?”

“Yes. I thought it was a shame I wasn’t there to see the moment she died. It made me curious. I wanted to see what someone looked like the moment they died. I tried it with animals. It didn’t satisfy me. So, I strangled a girl. It made me want to kill, again and again. You are the first person I stopped myself from killing.”

“Oh my god.” Iris sniffled. “You really don’t understand it at all. It’s like you’re not even human.”

“Not even human,” Saito repeated. “So, if I’m not human, what am I?”

Iris lowered her gaze. “A monster,” she whispered.

“Ahh, so I’m a monster, am I?” Saito chuckled. “Very well.”

“It’s so sad,” Iris whispered. “Not feeling anything when your own mother dies. I can’t imagine being so cold, so unfeeling, not having any emotions at all.”

“Well then, it’s lucky you’re not me, isn’t it?” Saito grasped her jaw, forcing her head up. In her eyes, he saw a mixture of anger, sadness, and pity. Grinding his teeth together, he took a step back. Why was she pitying him? He was a monster. A monster was not something to be pitied. Making a disgusted noise, Saito left the room again. Why did he allow this girl to get under his skin so?

Come the evening, Saito visited Iris again, bringing her leftover pizza for dinner. Her face lit up in joy as she fell upon it, gobbling up the delicious combination of soft dough, gooey cheese, and spicy pepperoni. He sat down next to her and waited until she was finished.

“Tell me more about yourself.”

Iris glanced at him. She twisted her lip. “Hmm, I don’t think there’s much to tell. I’m just your average high school girl really. I live a fairly normal life. I hang out with my friends, we like to go out to coffee shops, and nightclubs, and places like that. Did you have any friends you hung out with in school?”

“Not at all. I just wasn’t interested.”

“So, you never did things together with your friends? You didn’t have, like, sleepovers? What about birthday parties?”

“I didn’t have either of those. On my birthday, my father would have the servants bake me a cake and sing Happy Birthday to me, and that was about it. Sometimes he would do it with them. I think my mother was present for it sometimes. I did get gifts too. Still, I never spent those birthdays with other people. I don’t understand the concept of hanging out with them.”

Iris shook her head. “I think you were unlucky.”

Saito narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”

Meeting his gaze with sorrowful eyes, Iris spoke. “I think if your mother had been around for you more and your father had paid more attention to you, if they had encouraged you to make friends and find fun things to do, you might have been a different person. Maybe if we had met when I was small, we could have done all sorts of things together and you might have been a nice big brother and I would have loved you very much.”

Grinding his teeth, Saito grabbed Iris by the shoulders and flung her back onto the bed, pinning her down. He panted heavily, putting his face close to hers. “What the hell do you know about me?”

“I just…” Iris’s voice trembled. “I just think if you hadn’t been so lonely and people were there for you, maybe you could have turned out to be a different person. Even now, you’re treating me with kindness, aren’t you? You’re keeping me alive when you could have just murdered me. Perhaps you can still change.”

Saito released a laugh. “So you think you can change me, do you?” He wrapped a hand around her neck, tightening it around her throat and closing off her windpipe. “I’m a monster! I kill people! I don’t make friends with them!”

Iris clutched at his hand, struggling to form words. Her eyes glistened. “S…Sa...”

“Stop pitying me, dammit! I don’t want your pity!” Saito gritted his teeth, squeezing harder until her eyes started bulging. He relaxed his grip and she coughed, sending specks of saliva flying onto his face.

“Saito.” Iris touched his face. “You don’t have to be lonely anymore.”

“I’m not lonely!” Saito spat, his eyes flashing with rage. Putting his other hand around her throat, he choked her again, stifling the words from her mouth. Iris choked and gasped, silently begging him with tearful eyes. He coiled his grip tighter, squeezing her larynx as hard as he could. Her face turned red. She thrashed about, panic flashing in her bulging eyes. “You bitch! You know nothing! Nothing!”

With trembling fingers, Iris reached up and put her bound hands to his face, stroking his cheeks, pushing back his hair. Her touch was so tender. Even as he strangled the life from her, she managed to smile. How could she do that when she was about to die? This wasn’t right. She shouldn’t be touching him and smiling at him when her life was about to end.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Saito pulled his hands from Iris’s throat. He clutched at his head, hearing her violent coughs. “What the hell are you doing to me?”

Iris clutched at her throat, struggling to speak in between coughs. “Saito. You are my brother. Even if you’re a monster… you’re still… my brother…”

Saito rose from the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the trapdoor behind him. He slid the bolt in place with a disgusted noise, then marched back to the mansion. As he lay in bed, Iris’s face floated through his mind’s eye, her words repeating over and over in his head. Saito curled in a tight little ball, grinding his teeth. That girl knew nothing. She had no idea. He didn’t feel lonely, he had never felt lonely for as long as he could remember.

A swelling sensation filled his throat. Swallowing, he pulled the covers tight around his shoulders, suddenly feeling conscious of the fact he was alone. Why did that thought cause him to feel a pang? It was all her, wasn’t it, that damn girl, getting under his skin like this. The back of his eyes started to tingle. Saito squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. Moisture seeped through his eyelids. He brought his fingers up to touch them and they came away with glistening drops clinging to their tips. Cold shock washed over him.

“Impossible,” Saito croaked out in a wavering voice. He had not cried for as long as he had remembered.

Eventually, Saito drifted off into a troubled sleep. At one point, he dreamed of Iris. They were running around the grounds of the mansion and she was chasing after him, begging him to slow down, crying out his name and even referring to him as ‘Big Brother’. Saito awoke from the dream to find he had a dull ache in his chest.

The next morning, Saito came to Iris with her breakfast. While she consumed the sausage sandwich he had made, he sat next to her on the bed with his hands on his lap and stared dully into space. Iris swallowed the last of her sandwich and wiped her mouth, then turned her concerned gaze on him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Saito drew in a long breath which he slowly released.

Iris turned her gaze away for a moment, her face creasing in thought, then she looked back at him. “You kind of look like you could do with a hug.”

“A hug?” Saito repeated. The words sounded foreign to him. “Why would I want one?”

“Because you seem kind of lost. When I was sad, my mother would always give me a hug and it made me feel better. You probably haven’t been hugged in a long time, have you?”

It was a while before Saito spoke in response. “Correct. I might have been hugged as a child, but after that, nobody has ever hugged me.”

“Then, can I hug you?”

Saito was startled by an arm passing over his eyes and the light pressure bearing down on his shoulders. He stiffened, taking a moment to comprehend what was happening. Iris had put her arms around his neck and was leaning against him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to give you a hug, but it’s hard to do a proper one like this. Why don’t you hug me back? It might make you feel better.”

Saito forced back the lump swelling in his throat. Her hair was brushing against his skin, lightly tickling it. He felt the rise and fall of her chest as she pressed against him. Slowly, he turned around and brought his arms up, wrapping them around her slender body. Iris buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“How does it feel?”

Saito pressed his face against her shoulder, conscious of her body heat transferring to his. “It feels warm.” Strangely enough, he was finding it rather nice.

“That’s how hugs are supposed to be. They are warm and they make you feel so much better.”

Saito’s lips pressed together in a thin line and he screwed his eyes shut, feeling the odd prickle build up at the back of his eyeballs, bringing with it a wave of heat. A fierce tremble shook his body and he made a hitching noise in his throat.

“What’s wrong?” Iris pulled back. As Saito opened his eyes, she saw the glistening veil sweeping over them. “You’re crying, aren’t you?”

“No!” Saito threw her arms off and pushed her back. “You’re wrong! I’ve never cried in my life!”

“It’s okay to cry,” Iris said softly. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling sad or lost. What you need is someone to be there for you, to hug you, to make you feel loved. All along, you’ve wanted to be loved, haven’t you?”

“Stop it! Stop talking to me like this!” Saito exclaimed, jamming the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Iris placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. I’m with you now, big brother. So, please. Let me help you. You can do whatever you want to me. We’ll do all sorts of things together from now on.”

“Whatever I want?” Saito lowered his hands, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

“Well.” Iris lowered her gaze. “Other than killing me. It would make me happy if you didn’t kill anymore. I’ll give you the happiness you need, so please.”

Saito clenched his teeth and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her down onto the bed. Hot, wet droplets spilled from his eyes, splashing onto her face. His breath came out in a series of heavy pants. “Why?! Why are you making me feel things? This isn’t me, dammit!”

“It’s okay, big brother.” Iris stroked his cheek, smiling. “It’s going to be okay now. I’m here for you.”

Saito trembled, the tears continuing to roll down his cheeks as he gazed at his little sister’s beaming face. Her slightly parted lips, pink and soft, seemed to be inviting him. He bent in, pressing his to them, kissing her hungrily. Iris’s hands came to rest on the back of his head and he felt her lightly pressing back. He closed his eyes while their lips lingered, basking in the soft warmth of her touch. A curious warmth was spreading through his body. He pulled back, gazing into her eyes. 

"Are you really going to accept me?" Saito murmured. "You're going to accept me as your big brother and stay with me?"

Iris nodded. "Yes. You can do whatever you like to me. I'll accept you."

Saito swallowed thickly, gazing into his little sister's round, blue eyes, listening to the sound of his heavy breaths. He ran his hands along her body, down to the hem of her dress which he pushed up, exposing her upper thighs and her panties. A few curly strands of pink hair poked out from the white fabric. Slipping his fingers beneath the hem, he slowly eased her panties down, glancing at her face. Iris continued to watch him with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's okay, big brother," Iris murmured, in a soft voice. "I love you."

Those words caused a curious mix of emotions to surge within Saito. Had anybody ever said those three words to him before? His eyes stung again and he blinked, reaching up to rub his eyes. "How can you love me?" he hissed. "This doesn't make sense."

"But I do," Iris insisted. "Because you are my one and only big brother. Nobody can replace you."

"Iris..." Saito whispered. He lowered his head. "You know, I'm glad I didn't kill you back there now."

"That's the first time you've called me by my name."

It was, wasn't it? Saito blinked. All this while, he had only thought of her as that whore's bastard daughter, the little sister he dreamed only of murdering, but at some point, things had changed. She was a real, living person. Maybe the first person who had ever actually held some value to him. He drew in a long breath, then slid down his undergarments, his cock springing free. Lowering himself on top of her, he brought his lips to hers, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Are you ready, my dear little sister?" Saito murmured, savouring the taste of Iris's lips with a deep kiss.

"Mmm." Iris gazed at him through half closed eyes, her lips curved in a gentle smile. "Take me, my dear brother."

"Iris," Saito whispered, lodging the tip of his cock between her legs and sliding into her with a gentle thrust of his hips. He gripped her waist and sat up, gazing upon her as he began to rock back and forth, gently thrusting his hips and sliding his cock back and forth. A surge of ecstasy coursed through his veins.

Who knew there was something that could feel just as good as taking a life? The thrill of doing something taboo, a forbidden act, sex with his own little sister, it was utterly tantalising. His eyes shone with glee and he smiled from ear to ear. "Ohh..." A pleasured moan issued in his throat.

"Faster," Iris whispered. "Harder, big brother." She moaned, arching her back, gasping as Saito pumped his hips at an increased space, plunging into her with all his strength. "Ahh... b-big... brother...!"

"Ohh, yes." Saito sank his thumbs and fingers deep into her pale flesh, throwing his head back and groaning in ecstasy, spurred on by the sheer excitement of fucking his little sister. He kept slamming his cock forward, thrusting inside of Iris as hard as he could, even more aroused by the sound of her pleasured moans. His mouth stretched from ear to ear in a grin, displaying rows of gleaming teeth.

"Mmm... ahh... ahh..." Iris writhed and moaned furiously beneath him, her body arching toward him.

Saito's cock, swollen and heavy with seed, plunged forward again, releasing a stream of cum into her uterus. He threw his head back, his howl of arousal bouncing off the walls of the small room. His movements slowed and he leaned over her, gasping heavily. Trickles of sweat ran down his body, soaking into his garments.

Beneath him, Iris was panting. A little tear trickled from the corner of her eye, streaming down her face. He reached out and brushed it away.

"Are you okay, my little sister?"

"Yes... I'm just so happy." Iris closed her eyes, her chest falling and rising rapidly. "It was amazing."

"Oh, my dear Iris." Saito slumped down on top of her, running his fingers along her cheek. "Never before have I ever felt anything like this."

"Never?"

"Not at all. I only ever felt pleasure when I killed."

"Well, you don't have to kill anymore." Iris reached up to stroke his face. "I'm here for you, big brother, so you don't have to do anything bad from now on."

"You'll never leave me?"

Iris shook her head. "I'll stay by your side, no matter what."

Saito gazed at her tenderly, then kissed her forehead. He gazed at her face, a deep warmth filling his chest as he studied her pretty features. Yes. Iris was his now. A very dear, very special person. He had never felt this way about anyone before. So this was how it felt to love a person.

The sound of approaching feet thumped over head, causing Saito to freeze, his breath catching in his throat. Pulling out of Iris, he zipped up, hearing the steps come closer and closer. His heart was pounding. He locked eyes with Iris, who stared back at him, her gaze burning with a strange intensity. Turning his head, his spirits sank at the sight of feet appearing at the top of the steps. His father came down, followed by two bodyguards.

"Father." Saito struggled to keep his voice steady. "What are you doing here?"

So had a calm expression on his face, showing just a hint of sorrow as he met his son's gaze. Lowering his head slightly, he let out a small sigh. "Did you really think I had no idea what you were up to?"

"You mean, with my dear little sister here?" Saito brought a hand to Iris's cheek, smiling slightly as he ran his fingers over her flesh. "Why, I thought I should bring her into our dear, loving family." He spat the last few words out with venom. "You certainly had enough photographs of her. Did you secretly wish you could be raising her with your whore? I bet you cared more about her than you ever did about me."

So's eyes flickered with a brief flash of guilt. "As soon as I saw the news, I knew. I just knew. Not just Manaka. All those girls and women who died in the area over the years. I had a feeling."

An incredulous laugh bubbled out of Saito's throat. "So you knew, did you? And yet you did nothing! You just let me carry on, doing as I wished, never paying any attention to me. I should thank you, Father. It's been such a joy, killing all those people over the years." He ran a tongue over his lips. "I was going to kill my sweet little sister too after I killed that whore."

So's gaze shifted to Iris. "And yet she still lives."

"Yes, well, we share a mutual understanding now." Saito's lips curved in a manic smile. "She understands me like nobody else. She loves me. I've finally found someone who cares about me, unlike you, Father."

"Ridiculous." So's face darkened. "How could she love you after you murdered her mother?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Saito turned his gaze on Iris, catching sight of her glistening eyes. He leaned in, putting his face close to hers. "We love each other. Don't we, my dear Iris?" Saito posed the question in a silky, purring voice, caressing her face.

Iris let out a sob.

Saito blinked. He watched her face crumple as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Why? Just a little while ago, she had been whispering words of endearment to him with a gentle smile. 

"Why are you crying, dear sister? Is it because of that old bastard? I'll send him away-"

"Help me!" The words tore themselves from Iris's throat. She was looking straight at So and his men. "Please! Get him away from me! I can't take this anymore!" Her cries dissolved into hysterical sobs.

Saito struggled to comprehend this change, his veins slowly turning to ice as realisation struck.

Her tender words, infused with love. Her warm smiles. Her soft caresses.

All a lie.

Red, so red. Roaring blood. Grinding teeth. Hands squeezing. Incoherent screams.

Bitch! Bitch! How dare she! I'll kill her! She lied! I'll never forgive her! Die! Die! Die!

Saito didn't hear So bark out an order. Completely unaware of the bodyguards closing in, raising their guns, he thought only of draining the life from the girl who had lied to him and manipulated him.

Two loud bangs rang out. The sound made him think of fireworks.

Pain swiftly followed. Saito's hands slackened and he lowered his gaze, seeing the red splotches of blood on Iris, on the mattress beneath her. Touching one of the throbbing spots on his body, he brought his hand up to see the viscous fluid coating his fingers.

"You shot me," Saito whispered, turning his head. The bodyguards still had their guns pointed at him. Smoke wafted from the muzzles. Warmth ebbed away from his body, leaving a cold emptiness in its place. Unable to keep himself upright, he swayed to the side and toppled to the floor. "You actually... killed me... my own father..."

So loomed over Saito, gazing down at him with a sorrowful expression. "I should have done something a long time ago."

"You bastard," Saito spat out. "I wish... I had killed her... I should have made you look at her face... ahh... how enjoyable it was... even for a short time... having a little sister... if only... she hadn't been such a lying... bitch..." His eyes misted over as he grew still.

So pressed his lips together, his solemn gaze lingering on his son's face. As a father, he knew he should have felt some sadness seeing his son die before his eyes, but all he felt was a hollow relief, knowing the murderous monster who killed many was no more. A cough drew his attention to the shaking girl with tears streaming down her face. "Untie her," he said sharply.

A bodyguard stepped forward and undid the knots. Iris sat on the side of the bed, rubbing her wrists. She turned her teary eyes upward. "You... you are my father, aren't you?"

So's gaze shifted. "Yes." His tone was heavy.

Iris lowered her gaze, taking in the sight of Saito's frozen face. "You killed him," she whispered. "Your own son. How could you?"

"He was trying to kill you. What else could I do? That man murdered your mother as well."

"I know." Iris trembled, wrapping her arms around herself. "But I didn't want things to end this way. I really didn't."

"I'm sorry." So gazed down at his feet. "I'm sorry that all this had to happen."

Iris slowly shook her head. "You knew he was a monster." She turned her head up, her eyes flashing with anger. "Why didn't you do anything? Maybe things could have been different. If I could have... if I could have known him as a better person... as a big brother..." She trailed off, swallowing. "Mom didn't have to die. Why did she have to die?"

Only silence answered her question.

"So what are you going to do about me now?"

"I'll call the police of course. You're free to go. And I'll..." So looked down at his son's corpse. "I'll tell them the truth. My son was a killer. I've hidden the truth all these years and now I realise my mistake. It's time to let the truth free."

Iris's mouth twisted in a crooked smile. "Only because I know the truth now, right? You can't silence your own daughter."

So exhaled, his shoulders slumping. "I do wish things could have been different."

"Yeah."

"I'll take you to the mansion. Come on."

Raising herself on weak legs, Iris stumbled after him with a bodyguard's assistance. Just before they went up the steps, she took one last look at Saito's body and a lump formed in her throat. Tearing her gaze away, she went up the steps, taking in a deep gulp of the fresh air that awaited her. Finally, she was free, but at what cost?

After the incident, Iris went to live with Hitomi. The months passed and winter gave way to spring. One sunny evening, Iris stepped out onto the balcony and lowered herself into a chair, gazing out at the gold tinted horizon. A sharp thump against her abdomen brought her attention to her bulge, now distinctly visible beneath her clothing. Her lips tugged in a small smile and she brought her hand to the bump, feeling the kicks of the life within her.

"Hello, little one. Are you awake?" Iris murmured, rubbing her hand in a circle. "Can you hear the crickets?" She fell silent for a moment, focusing on the sound of chirping. "It's getting warmer now."

Closing her eyes, Iris leaned back and smiled. The baby continued to kick. "My, you are a lively one, aren't you? I wonder who you're going to take after. Well, I suppose it would be better to take after me, wouldn't it?" Honestly, she did hope the baby wouldn't bear too much of a resemblance to the father. It would only be a painful reminder.

It had come as a huge surprise when Iris realised. Her periods had stopped, her breasts grew bigger. The signs were there but she tried to ignore them until finally she gave in and took the test. She could have gotten rid of the baby, cast away the painful reminder of that hellish experience she went through, but something had stopped her.

"I don't know what I'll tell you about your father. Maybe nothing. Yes, that would be for the best, wouldn't it?" Iris's throat bobbed. "You don't need to know the truth." Shifting in her seat, she sighed. "People wonder, you know? Why am I keeping this baby? Sometimes even I've wondered. And I think the reason is... guilt."

The image of Saito's face floated through Iris's mind and her eyes prickled. "I did such a horrible thing to him. I betrayed him. But my salvation was right there. I screamed for help. What else could I do? All I wanted was to get out of that awful place. And he died." A sob hitched in her throat. "He hated me. I could see it in his eyes. But he looked so hurt as well. I know he was going to kill me, but..." The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I really would have liked to have known him as a big brother. But, I guess, that was impossible from the start, wasn't it?"

Iris sniffled, bringing up a hand to wipe her cheeks. "It doesn't make sense, does it? I shouldn't be sad. I should be happy. After all, I'm alive. I'm free. But his face still haunts me." Drawing in a long breath, she closed her eyes and sighed, dwelling on the incessant chirping of the crickets.

Eventually, she turned her gaze on the bump with a weak smile before she spoke again. "I won't let it affect us. I'll bring you into this world, I'll be the best mother I can, and I'll give you lots of love. You are going to live a very happy life. It doesn't matter who your father was or what he did. I'll love you, no matter what. I promise you."


End file.
